The art of villiany
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! Blame a cartoon for this...Magneto and his son bond over..evil lessons.


The art of Villiany.  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "It's just a game. A game for little kids. Who cry whenether you go near them".  
  
Okay, i got this idea while watching an episode of Kim Possible (i have only ever seen two of them, so it's still a new experience for me). Just one comment about manical laughter from father to son and *ping* a lightbulb went on in my head.  
  
*******  
  
Pietro stared down at the metal floor of his father's latest hideout. Why did it always have to be metal?. Heck, it was fair enough him being the 'Master of Magnetism', but did he HAVE to push the point so far?. Pietro sighed and twiddled his thumbs. He had been relaxing at home, letting the rest of the Brotherhood do the housework when he had been called in to see Magneto. Although he had only been waiting for a few minutes, to Pietro, that seemed like an eternity. A metalic clanging made Pietro looked up. He smiled and waved as Colossus walked past him.  
  
"Hey Rasbutin!", he said cheerfully.  
  
Colossus mearly grunted and carried on to wherever he was going.  
  
"Gee, people sure are friendly around here", muttered Pietro saracstically.  
  
Suddenly, the door to his father's office opened..by itself of course.  
  
"Enter", came Magneto's voice.  
  
Pietro sighed and walked in..he always tended to walk around his father...he never knew why. Magneto was stood up, looking out of the window. As usual, his costume covered most of his features, his eyes just..glowing. Pietro shuddered, that always creeped him out.  
  
"Uh..you wanted to see me father?", he asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Yes Pietro", said Magento, "first of all... how is your sister?".  
  
"She's..okay", said Pietro, "trying to kill Toad on a constant basis but..".  
  
"I was refering to whether she was having any side-effects from her...treatment".  
  
"Oh..no", said Pietro, shaking his head, "nope, not a one".  
  
"And you are sure that Toad will not mention it to her?".  
  
"I made sure of that father", said Pietro.  
  
"Good", said Magneto, "and now what i wanted you for. How is your management of the team going?".  
  
"Fantastic", said Pietro, sticking out his chest, "i got them really well trained. They clean the house, they mow the lawn, they cook dinner...".  
  
"Have you acomplished anything evil yet?".  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. Always with the evilness.  
  
"Errrrr... well...yesterday we shook up this little kids soda can really well. You should have seen it spurt on him when he opened it".  
  
"That's....it?".  
  
Pietro blinked.  
  
"Kinda..yeah".  
  
"That is all the evil my son can accomplish?. Making a soda can explode?!", said Magento, a few paper clips form his desk started to flot in mid air.  
  
"It was a big can", added Pietro quietly.  
  
"Why can't you do something truly evil?!", asked Magneto, "why can't you....rob a bank or vanquish one of your foes...have you even got a arch nemisis?".  
  
"Well..since Daniels left, i've been looking", said Pietro, "i... i just can't find anyone worth my time".  
  
"Brilliant, you don't even have a foe", muttered Magneto, "all great villans HAVE to have a foe!. Dr Moriarty had Sherlock Holmes, The Joker had Batman, Lex Luthor had Superman....what do you have?. Nothing!".  
  
"Yeah...i'll work on that", said Pietro...not wanting to point out to his father that the villains and heros he had just mentioned were all fictional..he didn't want to rock the boat.  
  
"You do that", said Magneto, "and how is your villianous laugh coming along?".  
  
"Whoah ha ha ha *cough cough*", said Pietro, "wait..i just need a glass of water".  
  
"You didn't even get it right to begin with!", said Magneto, "it has to come from the diaphragm, observe".  
  
Mganeto cleared his throat.  
  
"Mhwhoah ha ha ha ha ha ha!", he boomed, "now you try".  
  
"My throat hurts", said Pietro.  
  
Magneto groaned and sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm going to be the laughing stock of the 'Take over the world' club", he said with a sigh, "Dr Evil has been working so well with Scott and he's going to rub it in my face. Blast it! Is Wanda free?. How evil is she?".  
  
"Very evil", said Pitero wiht a sigh, "but isn't it for fathers and SONS?..i mean, it's the sons that take over the evil dynasty..right?".  
  
"Oh dear lord i hope not", said Magneto, then sighed, "can you at least TRY to get a mortal foe by next week?".  
  
"I'll try", said Pietro, looking to the floor, "can i go now?".  
  
"Yes..please, go, go far far away", said Magneto.  
  
Pietro ran off, not wanting to be around when his father had the emotinal breakdown which occured everytime they had a father to son chat.  
  
  
  
Ta da!. Was that odd?. Blame the Disney channel. And blame ff.net for being down, i had nowhere to store all of my creative jucies, so they went bezerk. Please review. 


End file.
